


Avenue

by hyssaeir



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyssaeir/pseuds/hyssaeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senja musim gugur dan dua cangkir kafein di ujung ruang. Ada rindu yang tak tersampaikan, serta alasan yang tak dapat diucapkan. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun terlewat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orzz/gifts).



> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ©Matsui Yuusei
> 
> Warning : OOC; typo(s); etc.

Jingga yang merongrong biru tak lantas membuat Asano Gakushuu bergegas menuju kediamannya. Memang benar seluruh fisiknya memohon untuk sejenak mengambil napas. Namun sayang, egonya bersikeras untuk tetap terjaga, tak terhasut lelah.

Maka sebuah kedai kopi kecil di pinggir jalan menjadi garis akhir bagi langkah kedua kakinya. Berkawan dengan secangkir _cappuccino_ untuk menanti malam bukan pilihan yang buruk, pikirnya. Ponsel dikeluarkan dan jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas layar—mengirim mandat pada supir pribadi untuk menunggu lebih lama, sementara ia sibuk menyesap segelas kafein di hadapannya. 

Hela napas lolos dari kedua belah bibir, Gakushuu menyandarkan diri pada busa sofa yang menyangga tubuhnya. Kedua mata terpejam, memutar kembali segala hal yang telah dilalui seharian. Politik, hukum, ekonomi; semua yang berhubungan dengan tugas di pemerintahan selalu bisa membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Dalam harapnya, sesekali ia sangat ingin kabur. 

“Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?” 

Nada halus menyapa gendang telinga, Gakushuu memusatkan atensi pada entitas di depannya. Mata bulat sewarna samuderalah yang pertama kali menyapa iris violetnya. Senyum yang terulas di wajah manis itu membuat Gakushuu sedikit salah tingkah.

“A-Ah, ya. Silakan.”

Senyum itu kian mengembang. Bisik ‘terima kasih’ sempat didengarnya sebelum pemilik netra biru menempatkan diri di depan Sang Pirang Stroberi.

“Bisa kusimpulkan kalau kautak mengingatku. Benar begitu, Asano-kun.” Kedua tangan menangkup cangkir di atas meja, mencoba mengusir segelintir rasa gugup yang perlahan menguasai. 

Gakushuu mengerjap. Kedua alisnya bertaut, seolah memberi kesan bahwa ia tengah mengais hingga ke sudut terdalam untuk mendapatkan satu fragmen yang membawa ingatan Gakushuu tentang orang di depannya. 

“Tak apa kalau tidak mengingatku. Memang kita jarang sekali bertegur sapa.”

Menyadari mata lazuardi itu sesaat meredup, Gakushuu menggeleng pelan. “Tidak. Aku mengingatmu—tidak terlalu ingat. Kau … Shiota Nagisa, bukan? Salah satu siswa kelas E.” 

Senyumnya kian merekah. Ada perasaan hangat mengetahui  kedua mata bulat itu kini berbinar. Kepala biru mengangguk antusias. Helai yang menjuntai di dahi ikut bergoyang. 

“Benar. Ah, Nagisa saja tidak apa-apa. Senang sekali Asano-kun masih mengingatku,” tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan. Semu merah menghiasi pipi yang terlihat berisi itu. “Bagaimana kabarmu, Asano-kun?” 

“Seperti yang kaulihat, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku bekerja di pemerintahan.” Gakushuu menyesap kembali _cappuccino_ nya. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

Nagisa terkekeh, jemarinya terketuk pelan pada sisi-sisi cangkir, “Aku … menjadi guru privat bahasa Inggris.” 

Gakushuu menautkan alis, senyum sedikit mengembang di paras rupawannya, “Ah, kalau tidak salah nilai bahasa Inggrismu semasa SMP lumayan juga, ya.”

“Ehm, itu karena Nakamura-san juga membantuku mempelajarinya.”

“Nakamura? Maksudmu Nakamura Rio?” 

Nagisa tersentak. Ia lantas mengiyakan Gakushuu, “Asano-kun juga masih ingat ternyata.”

“Itu karena Nakamura salah satu rekanku di pemerintahan. Akabane juga.” 

Ketukan jari pada cangkir berhenti sesaat. Bibir yang terkatup rapat kembali mengulas senyum. Lazuardi sepenuhnya bertaut dengan kecubung. “Sepertinya kautak lagi mempermasalahkan kelas E.”

“Tidak ada gunanya mengungkit apa yang telah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.”

“Ya, kau benar.”

Netra _azure_ bergulir mengamati panorama di balik jendela. Pepohonan yang memagari jalan kini menanggalkan satu per satu daun yang kemerahan. Semunya berpadu dengan angkasa lembayung. Sabit pucat masih menjadi bagian langit senja, menanti kerlip bintang yang akan menemaninya merajai malam. Nagisa memandang sendu.

“Siapa yang menyangka, dua orang yang dulu selalu bersaing untuk menjadi nomor satu, sekarang justru harus bekerja sama.” Bibir mungil kembali mengulas senyum. Meski lirih, Gakushuu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pun dengan tiap nada yang terasa ganjil. 

Gakushuu berdeham. Violetnya mencari atensi—ke mana pun, asal bukan iris biru yang tengah menatapnya teduh. “Sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya mengungkit masa lalu.”

Nagisa terkikik geli, sebisa mungkin menahan senyum yang kian mengembang kala sadar ada semburat merah yang menjalar pada paras rupawan pemuda di depannya. “Maafkan aku.” 

_Cappuccino_ di hadapannya kembali disesap, mungkin bisa menjadi distraksi agar semu merah tak semakin menguasai wajah. Nagisa masih menatap seolah menanti Gakushuu menikmati tiap teguk kafein.

“Kau sendiri bagaimana?”

Kedua mata bulat itu mengerjap, “Apanya?” 

“Tidakkah kau merindukan mereka?” Seringai terbentuk kala iris violetnya menangkap perubahan raut wajah Sang Biru. Sebelah tangan menopang dagu, ekspresi jumawa tercetak jelas. 

“Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Asano-kun.” 

Kekeh pelan menjadi pengantar, “Kautak cukup pintar untuk membodohiku, Shiota Nagisa.”

Gakushuu masih mengamati—bahkan ketika bibir mungil yang sempat mengulas senyum kini membentuk garis lurus, mengatup rapat. Kedua tangan yang menangkup cangkir sedikit bergetar. Netra kecubung tak melewatkan riak kecil yang terbentuk di permukaan cairan kecoklatan. 

“Aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk itu.” 

Dengus lirih lolos dari kedua belah bibir, tangannya perlahan meraih tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Nagisa sedikit berjengit, namun tak melawan. Telapak tangan itu dibuka, jemari Gakushuu bermain-main di atasnya.

“Lihat, telapak tanganmu sedikit berkeringat. Itu artinya kau berdusta.” 

Dahi Nagisa berkerut. Sayang, kala ia hendak menarik kembali tangannya, Gakushuu justru menggenggamnya—tak membiarkan Nagisa lolos darinya. 

“Inikah hobi barumu, Asano-kun? Mengamati seseorang bahkan lancang menyentuh tangannya hanya untuk mengetahui apakah ia tengah berbohong atau tidak?”

Lagi, ia terkekeh. Genggamannya masih belum terlepas. Gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban atas sindiran Sang Biru. Violet kini menatap lekat lazuardi. “Ingin dengar sebuah kisah?”

“Eh?”

“Sepuluh tahun lalu, seorang guru dari kelas E Kunugigaoka dilaporkan tewas.” Mata biru membelalak. Tanpa sadar ia membalas genggaman tangan Gakushuu—lebih erat.

Merasa sukses, Gakushuu melanjutkan ceritanya. “Penyebab kematian dirahasiakan. Pun dengan jasadnya. Namun banyak yang meyakini bahwa ia dibunuh. Awalnya, siswa-siswi di sana hanya menganggapnya sebagai rumor. Hingga selang seminggu kemudian …” 

Bibir bawah digigit keras. Sang Lembayung menyaksikan bening nilakandi mulai bergejolak. 

“… Seorang siswa dari kelas E dikabarkan hilang. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan kautahu?”

Nagisa masih membisu. 

“Mereka bilang siswa itulah yang telah membunuhnya. Meski sebagian besar menyangkal terang-terangan.” 

Netra biru menatap Gakushuu lamat-lamat, “Mengapa kau menceritakan ini padaku, Asano-kun?” 

“Shiota Nagisa. Siswa itu adalah kau, benar bukan?” 

Tangan ditarik tiba-tiba, secangkir _vanilla latte_ di depannya hampir saja terguling. _Lapis lazuli_ enggan bertaut dengan _amethyst_. Ia bersembunyi di balik kelopak dan helai biru yang terjuntai—Nagisa menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, bibil mungil itu digigit lebih kuat hingga sejumput warna merah menghias ujungnya (Gakushuu tak henti memerhatikan). 

“Nagi—” 

“K-kurasa aku harus pergi,” Nagisa lantas berdiri, dan mengangguk singkat—meski tetap menunduk, “Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Asano-kun. Selamat tinggal.” 

Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat, tak acuh meski Gakushuu coba mengejar. Udara dingin musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya. Nagisa lupa mantel nila masih dipeluknya, tak sempat dipakai. 

Dedaunan kering memagari tiap langkahnya. Hela napas selaras dengan gerak tungkai kaki. Kedua telapak tangan berusaha disembunyikan di balik mantel. Sweater sewarna langit tak cukup mampu melindungi epidermis dari cumbuan angin musim gugur. 

“Nagisa, tunggu.” 

Ia masih menulikan telinga walau pendengarannya menangkap jelas derap langkah Gakushuu yang mendekat. Gakushuu tak menyerah, meski sempat mengumpat lirih karena nyaris jatuh terantuk bebatuan. Kali ini ia tak ingin melepaskan. 

Maka perbedaan fisik kini menjadi bukti bahwasanya Nagisa tak mampu lolos dari Gakushuu. Lengan kanan yang telah diraih memaksa Nagisa untuk menghentikan langkah. Ia bergeming, enggan mempertemukan biru miliknya dengan Sang Violet yang tak henti menelisik.

“Nagisa,” kedua tangan Gakushuu menyentuh pundaknya, “lihat aku.” 

Tak ada suara. Nagisa keras kepala. Sang Pirang Stroberi menyadari kedua tangan pemuda di depannya terkepal erat. Napas dihembuskan perlahan, ia memilih untuk mengalah. 

“Baiklah, Nagisa. Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku—”

“Asano-kun …”

Kalimat diputus sepihak, Gakushuu masih bersabar. Netra biru belum mau menyapa. “Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku …”

Frasa sengaja digantung untuk memancing ekspresi. Dapat Nagisa rasakan dua bola kecubung itu menatap kian intim. Sedang Gakushuu mulai dilanda rasa asing. 

“… aku memang pembunuh itu? Apa kau akan menghakimiku? Menukar kebebasanku dengan jeruji-jeruji besi?” 

Ada dingin yang menggelitik. Perlahan makin melilit. Gakushuu dipaksa bergeming. Entitas di hadapannya adalah pemicu sensasi asing ini. Kedua mata yang membola menyaksikan bagaimana teduhnya nilakandi bertransformasi menjadi suatu yang keji. 

_Kau … siapa?_

_Nagisa?_

_… bukan._

_Siapa?_

“Kau …”

“Asano-kun.” 

Sentuhan hangat menyapa kulit wajah yang terasa membeku. Gakushuu ditarik kembali pada kenyataan. Seolah dipermainkan ilusi. Ia tersesat dalam fatamorgana.

Binar yang terpancar dari dua _azure_ itu berbeda nyata. Selayaknya siang dan malam yang begitu kontras. Yang satu tak punya rasa, sedang yang lain terlampau ramah. Lantas yang barusan itu apa?

“Maaf, aku terlalu mendramatisir.” 

Keinginan untuk mengumpat sudah di ujung. Hangat dari belai jemari lentik makin gencar menggerus. Mengapa senyum itu justru terasa sejuk? 

_Keluarkan suaramu, sialan._

Nihil. Seluruh syarafnya mungkin masih berusaha mencari solusi. Dingin yang menusuk sekian detik berhasil memporak-porandakan degup jantung yang selalu berdetak rapi. Apa yang baru saja menghampiri membuat darahnya kian cepat berdesir.

“T-tidak,” Gakushuu merasa dikhianati bibir yang berani meloloskan suara yang bergetar, “Aku yang mungkin terlalu menekanmu.”

Bibir mungil belum berhenti melengkung. Masih membentuk kurva yang mampu memikat Gakushuu. Nagisa menggeleng pelan. Senyuman maklum tak mau hilang dari wajah. 

“Asano-kun, aku tak punya nyali untuk membunuh seseorang.” Jemari itu beranjak, kini menautkan diri pada tangan Gakushuu. Hangat. “Kau percaya padaku, kan?” 

Iris lembayung mengerjap. Lantas ia tersenyum kecil. Genggaman pada tangan yang lebih mungil darinya kian erat. “Maaf.” 

Gakushuu menyadari tubuh pemuda di depannya sedikit bergetar. Ia terkekeh lirih sebelum akhirnya meraih mantel nila di pelukan Nagisa dan menyampirkannya pada sang pemilik. “Ayo, kuantar kau pulang.”

“Terima kasih, Asano-kun. Tapi tidak perlu,” garmen yang tersampir di pundak makin erat dipeluk, “apartemenku hanya beberapa blok dari sini.” 

Sebelah alis terangkat, Gakushuu lalu menarik pelan lengan Nagisa. “Baiklah, kuantar sampai apartemenmu.”

Nagisa terkikik, menuruti ajakan Si Pirang Stoberi. “Asano-kun masih keras kepala, _ne_?” 

. 

. 

Jalan mereka diiringi sunyi. Keduanya saling bisu. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya saling menghitung langkah. Tak ada tautan jemari. Hanya dua bahu yang saling bersinggungan.

Gakushuu tenggelam bersama pemikirannya, Nagisa terlalu kikuk untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sadar hampir sampai ditujuan, jemarinya lantas menjumput lengan mantel pemuda di sampingnya. 

“Sampai di sini, Asano-kun. Terima kasih banyak.” 

“Nagisa,” Gakushuu meraih lengan Sang Biru, mencegahnya berjalan menjauh. Kedua netra _azure_ mengerjap bingung saat Gakushuu mengulurkan sesuatu. “Kartu namaku. Jika butuh sesuatu, kaubisa menghubungiku.” 

Nagisa memandangi selembar kartu yang kini berpindah tangan. Bibirnya kembali mengulas senyum ketika kedua matanya sekali lagi menangkap semu merah tipis pada paras pemuda di depannya.

“Terima kasih, Asano-kun. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu.” 

“Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Sampai jumpa lagi.”

Salam perpisahan berat hati diucapkan. Ia masih ingin lebih lama bersama Nagisa. Sepuluh tahun tak bersua nyatanya belum sebanding dengan pertemuan singkatnya senja ini.

Memang ada janji tersirat yang telah tercipta, namun Gakushuu adalah seorang yang egois. Jika bisa saling mengisi detik ini, mengapa harus menunggu esok hari?

Batinnya menolak untuk beranjak, khawatir pemuda di depannya kembali pergi. Sekali lagi Gakushuu bukanlah siapapun, belum punya hak atas entitas bernama Shiota Nagisa. Tak bisa seenak hati menuntut Sang Biru untuk tetap singgah di sisinya.

Perih itu kembali menyapa. Kala sepuluh tahun lalu mengetahui bahwa Shiota Nagisa telah pergi tanpa kabar. Putus asa hampir menenggelamkan. Sebab Nagisa tak hanya pergi membawa diri, namun juga hati yang telah lama ia tawan.

Kini luka itu menutup perlahan. Terlalu pelan sampai rasanya Gakushuu ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan tak akan pernah melepasnya. Setidaknya, hingga segala luka lenyap tak berbekas. Semua nyeri hilang tak kembali.

(Pada titik ini ia sangat berharap Sang Waktu sudi berbaik hati untuk menghentikan laju detiknya.)

“Asano-kun?”

Netra kecubung berkedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. Ah, ia masih belum beranjak. Masih betah memandang paras manis Nagisa. Mungkin juga masih menanti hingga rindu yang bersarang menguap habis.

“Kautak apa? Lebih baik mampir dulu jika sedang tak enak badan.”

“Ah, tidak perlu. Aku … hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu,” _memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk tetap selalu bersamamu_ , “kalau begitu, aku pamit. Sampai jumpa.”

Kali ini ia melangkah. Berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini takkan menjadi yang terakhir. Bahwa keduanya akan kembali bertemu, secepatnya.

Dan senyum tulus Nagisa telah menghapus semua keraguan hati.

“Sampai bertemu lagi, Asano-kun.”

.

.

.

Kertas yang menumpuk di atas meja lagi-lagi menemani malamnya. Gakushuu tak habis pikir kapan lembaran itu akan bosan mengunjunginya. Secangkir kopi disesap pelan, berharap kafeinnya bekerja maksimal malam ini.

Lobus otaknya masih setia memutar pertemuannya dengan Nagisa beberapa jam lalu. Tak ada yang terlewat. Begitu detail. Gakushuu kembali merindukan pemuda itu.

Ia mengusap wajah gusar. Tak lagi mampu berkonsentrasi pada tiap alfabet yang menghiasi lembar putih di depannya. Ponsel hitam di sebelahnya kemudian bergetar, Gakushuu segera meraihnya. Kedua mata violet itu melebar, sebelum akhirnya ia menyunggingkan senyum.

[Asano-kun, jika ada waktu luang lagi, ayo kita bertemu.]

Ya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas nakas setelah memastikan bahwa e-mailnya pada Sang Pirang Stoberi terkirim. Handuk biru bayi yang tadi sempat ia sampirkan di kursi ia raih, kemudian kedua tangannya kembali sibuk mengeringkan rambut yang kini tak sepanjang dulu—hanya sebatas bahu. 

Cermin setinggi setengah meter yang tergantung di dinding merefleksikan bayangan dirinya. Tak banyak berubah. Mungkin hanya bertambah tinggi sedikit (Nagisa sudah berusaha semampunya mengikuti berbagai tips agar tingginya bertambah) serta rambut yang tak lagi harus dikucir dua seperti dulu. 

Nilakandi itu masih memandangi refleksinya. Satu garis luka di bahu kiri terlihat, tak tertutup kaos tanpa lengan yang tengah dikenakan. Ia meringis, menyusuri luka yang telah lama mengering dan membekas. Sebab luka ini menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa ia harus meninggalkan kota sepuluh tahun lalu. 

Ia menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir memori yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Kali ini pun ia kembali bukan tanpa alasan. Dan Nagisa sempat dibuat bimbang karenanya. 

Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati nakas. Sebuah pisau kecil diraihnya. _Lapis lazuli_ memandangi kilau perak yang melapisi tiap tajamnya. Dalam satu tarikan napas, pisau itu dilempar hingga menancap pada dinding sebelahnya. 

Nagisa tertawa lirih. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan di atas ranjang berbalut merah marun. Netra birunya bergulir memandangi benda tajam yang sempat digenggamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali tertawa. 

Miris. Serta perih. 

Sebab ujungnya menembus sebuah potret yang sengaja digantung di sana. Satu foto yang bersanding dengan milik Asano Gakushuu. 

Target Nagisa selanjutnya. 

_Maaf, aku harus memanfaatkanmu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, Asano-kun._

_._

_._

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Avenue (av•e•nue) : n. a way of approaching a problem or making progress toward something.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca :)
> 
> Salam,
> 
> Shinra.


End file.
